The Dawn of KitClan
by Streampaw
Summary: A Warriors fanfiction about my website, /lightfeather-/, and how KitClan came to be. It explains Lightkit's past, and will go on as KitClan grows. It is about how the descendants of the Clans will come together and rise up again!
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: **Okay this is my first story! Please rate and review! If you want to check out my website, go to www.freewebs/forestofmist/. If you join, then you can also request to be in my story! Yay!

* * *

**Prologue**

A cold wind whistled through the leafless trees that stood around the pond. Usually this pool sparkled with stars and the moon, thus giving it its name, the Moonpool. However, tonight there was a thick blanket of dark clouds covering the night sky, and the Moonpool lay dark and shadowy. A lone leaf, brown and crinkled from the heartless leaf-bare, flickered of a branch and hit the pool, then fell beneath the surface.

A small, dappled tortoiseshell she-cat slunk out of the undergrowth, her pawsteps quick and light. She padded down the spiraled path towards the Moonpool, her pads slipping into ancient pawprints that had been there generations upon generations. The tortoiseshell's fur sparkled with stars, and her eyes usually glittered with wisdom. But tonight they were clouded with panic and worry.

Slowly, other cats with starry fur and dreading eyes crept out after her. A magnificent silver-blue cat near the back strode through the crowd of cats, which parted respectfully. "Spottedleaf! What is happening?" she demanded.

The tortoiseshell who had arrived first turned to meet the she-cat's gaze. "I'm not sure, Bluestar," Spottedleaf murmured, "but I fear the end of the Clans has arrived."

Bluestar shook her head, as though trying to shake away her words. "It's impossible," she murmured. "How can this happen?"

A lean brown she-cat stepped out from the crowd. "Is there any hope at all? Generations upon generations, the Clans have survived. Even when the Twolegs came with their monsters, our descendants endured it, and lived to tell the tale!" she yowled, and the cats nodded and muttered to each other.

A skinny gray tabby spoke up. "Windstar," he meowed to his mate, "I fear for the Clans as much as you do. All of us still have kin near the lake. But I'm afraid we cannot stop fate."

"But Gorsestar, what about the cats? We can't stand by and not try to help. What about Ashfoot, Crowfeather, and Breezepaw?" Windstar challenged.

A pretty white she-cat with black spots padded forward. "Windstar," she mewed gently, "I'm frightened for my kin as well. And for all the other cats. But there is nothing we can do."

Spottedleaf dipped her head to the she-cat. "Brambleberry, I regret saying so, but I must agree with you. The thought of the Clans dying-" her throat tightened, "is terrible. But we must still cling to hope and trust our descendants will face this with courage."

"Empty words, Spottedleaf," growled a black tomcat, "It's easy to say we must have faith in them, but personally, I don't think wishing and dreaming will rescue them. We have to accept it."

Windstar bristled. "With all due respect, Nightstar," she snapped, "I feel sure that Onestar won't take this lying down. I can't necessarily say that for Blackstar, but all the same-"

A yowl of anger came up from some of the fiercer-looking cats in the crowd. "Blackstar's no fool!" called a ginger she-cat, and a silver tom nodded in agreement.

Spottedleaf waved her tail for silence. "Enough," she meowed, "can any cat look into the Moonpool, and see anything promising for our kin?"

The crowd muttered darkly to each other, and Bluestar opened her mouth, but a gentle voice rang out. "I can," it said quietly. The other cats looked around for the speaker, and a she-cat with soft white fur and stormy green eyes trotted through them to the edge of the Moonpool.

"What is it that you see, Mothflight?" called a dark gray she-cat with fierce yellow eyes and a dirty pelt.

Mothflight looked around and then called, "You may not like it- but it is the only hope we have. I see that the Clans will scatter- some will die, others will become rogues, and yet more will become kittypets."

She paused at the large outbreak of whispering, and waited patiently. "Quiet!" two white cats hissed, a she-cat and a tom. "Go on, Mothflight," they called respectfully to the she-cat.

"Thank you, Snowfur, Whitestorm," she meowed, dipping her head to the pair, and then continued, "I also see that generations will pass- and a she-kit with stars in her fur, the kin of our kin, will learn of the Clans. She may believe deeply in them- and we must have faith in her to do something. Then the dawn of the warriors may come again."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ooh freaky! Sort of... but let's find out who this mysterious she-kit is! Please please please rate and review! All reviewers MAY get a special position on my website once we split up into Clans... if you join! :) hahaha, if you join let me know who you are on here!


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Hahaha, here's Chapter 1! Generations have passed... and the Clans are gone. Dead, or scattered? Who knows for sure... Keep reading!

* * *

**Chapter I**

Light glanced around the quiet neighborhood. The monsters were neatly lined up in rows down the street as usual, and a couple more were sleeping inside the housefolk's nest. Light wasn't actually a house cat, but she ate the food they gave her. The housefolk had already tried coaxing her into the house, but she hadn't put a single white paw indoors. She preferred to go outside whenever she wanted, and sleeping in the grass and ferns. Even if it meant she would get cold and wet on rainy nights.

Deciding the coast was clear, she scrambled up the green garden fence, and peered into the housefolk's garden. The garden was freshly mowed, and as it had rained again last night, the delicious smell of wet grass reached her nostrils. The place where the housefolk grew tasty herbs like catmint was right in front of the house, two patches of light brown dirt on either side of the stone path that led to the door. She sniffed the air and scented a delicious fishy smell and a bowl of milk.

The little white she-kit jumped off the fence down into the garden, her fur sparkling as she moved across a beam of sunlight. Her shiny fur was what had given Light her name- or that's what she thought. She didn't actually know for sure- her mother had been a rogue, and she didn't have any brothers or sisters, as far as she knew. Light didn't know who her father was, either. She just assumed he had been a rogue too. Then her mother had disappeared one day when she was off hunting, when Light had been very small. She barely even remembered what her mother looked like- she just knew her name.

Shaking herself out of her thoughts, she hopped cautiously to the porch of the housefolk's next. A bowl holding slices of meat and another bowl full of milk had been laid there, as she expected. Light also didn't want to live full time with the housefolk because she had heard common gossip that housefolk did this all the time- they took in a stray kitten like herself, first feeding them good food to lure them in, then gave them slop that looked like rabbit droppings and a dish of bad tasting water as soon as the kitten moved in.

Well, except Nellie. Nellie was a beautiful she-cat with thick brown tabby fur and shining blue eyes. It hurt Light's eyes just to look at Nellie, she was so pretty. Nellie showed all around the country, and her housefolk gave her all kinds of fancy food and even cream. _Mmm_, thought Light, _I could sure use some cream_. She had only tasted cream once, when Nellie had invited her over to play and let Light share her lunch.

Light was once again snapped out of her thoughts. "Hey you, kittypet," croaked a hoarse voice. She spun around and found herself staring at a tomcat. He was so disheveled, she couldn't even see his real fur color underneath the mud and grime. Even his eyes seemed dirty- a dull green color.

"Hey you," he rasped again, "wudja mind tellin' me where immat?"

It took Light a second to figure out what he just said. "You're on Timothy Street, house number 103," she mewed, flicking her tail at the sign posted on the house.

The tom narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Nevah mind, you're just another useless kittypet," he muttered, and turned around. "Nice meetin' ya, kitty."

She stared at him, and then meowed, "Wait! What do you mean? What's a kittypet?"

He turned his head back to her. "A kittypet is a cat like yuhself," he growled, "and they're pretty useless, far as I'm coh-cehned. Now can ya tell me where I'm at? Where's da river?"

She blinked in surprise. "You're looking for the river?" she meowed curiously.

"Dead righ', kittypet! Ya know where it is?" he hissed impatiently.

Light nodded quickly. "I'll take you to it right now," she said quickly, and leapt up onto the garden fence. "Follow me!"

The tomcat leapt down after her as she bounced onto the grass outside the garden, and then bounded easily after her, while she tried to run as fast as she could. In a matter of minutes, the unlikely pair had arrived at the river, right next to the tree where Light slept every night. The tom stared around, and his face broke into a wide grin. "Thanks, kitty," he meowed, "I see you ain't got fuzz fer brains, which is more'n most pussies 'round here have. Thanks fer bringin' me here." He turned to walk away.

"Hold on a minute!" cried Light. "I brought you here, and you should at least give me the courtesy of answering a couple of questions!"

The tom turned around again. "Ya've got spirit fer a kittypet," he muttered, then straightened up. "A'right, then, pussie, gimme your questions."

"Well, first you need to know a fact about me! I'm not a kittypet, I'm a loner!" she mewed bravely.

The tom shrugged. "Mighty small to be a loner, ain't ya?" he said, "It's a harsh world, livin' by yerself. I see that ya already eat kittypet slop. Can't take care of yerself."

Light bristled slightly, but realized that he was speaking the truth. "Well, why did you want to know where the river was?" she meowed, changing the topic.

He looked carefully at her. "I don' think no kitty like yerself would believe me if I told ya," he meowed rather wearily, "and I don' want to be gossiped about by yung kits."

She stared at him. "I won't make fun of you," she promised, "I want to know."

The tom shrugged again. "A'right then, but first I need to sit down. My bones'r killin' me."

Light led him down to the shore of the river, where there was a clump of green moss. "You can lie here," she mewed respectfully.

Without another word, he stretched out and sat down. "A'right, kitty, my voice's weak, so ya have to sit too. Don' worry, I don' bite," he added, and chuckled. Light shrugged and sat down next to him.

"So where ta bergin…" he murmured, then sat up straight again. "Well, here's as good a place to start as any…"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ooh... did you like it? Let me know! Lightkit has finally met this mysterious loner, and now we get to learn about why he wants to see where the river is. Predictions? Let me know! Every reviewer gets a Lightkit plushie (to use the words of Dreamsong)!


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Woo-hoo! Second chapter is OUT! So what happened to the Clans? Who is this mysterious loner? Will you find out?

**Chapter II**

The ragged tom gazed at the sky for a moment, and then meowed, "There were once four Clans of wild cats who lived by a lake. They were known as ThunderClan, of the forest, WindClan, of the moors, RiverClan, of the streams, and ShadowClan, of the marsh. Sometimes they lived in peace and harmony- sometimes they had vicious battles and struggled for survival. They were all held together by a warrior code, a code of honor that ruled through the wild. Each Clan had its own leader to solve the problems and decide what to do when trouble came. Each also had a deputy, the second in command, who sorted out regular border patrols around the territory and helped the leader make decisions. There also was a medicine cat, to read signs from StarClan, the Clan of their ancestors, and to heal sick and injured cats."

As he paused to catch his breath, Light stared at him. "Who were the others in the Clan?" she asked eagerly.

"Well," he explained, "there were warriors. They were the life blood of the Clans, and they fought, patrolled, hunted, and lived for the Clan. They would give up their lives if necessary for the Clan to survive. There were also the queens, the pregnant and nursing she-cats. The queens lived together in the nursery and helped raise each others' kits until the kits were six moons old. Then the kits became apprentices, and would take a single warrior for their mentor until they too knew all of the warrior code and were as good as any other warrior. Once a warrior or queen retired, they would go to the elders' den. The elders were highly respected and cared for."

Light wondered what it would be like to live in a Clan. To have so many other cats who would help hunt and battle, and to have someone besides the housefolk care about her injuries and take care of her when she got old. "Where are the Clans now?" she asked.

The loner twitched slightly. "Gone," he rasped.

"_Gone_?" she repeated, wide-eyed.

"Gone. Scattered. Some died, some became kittypets, some became loners and rogues," the tom muttered, his thick accent coming back in.

"But they- they're- some are still loners, right? Are you from a Clan?" she cried.

"Me?" the old cat snorted, "oh'll of them're long gawn dead. Though there's s'posed toobee some descendants." His murky green gaze rested on her for a minute.

She didn't realize how thoughtfully he was looking at her. "Are you descended from a Clan, then? Why did they die or scatter?"

The tomcat didn't answer. Instead, he got up and looked at her. "D'you wanna figure this stuff out by yohself? I can take you to the lake."

"Y-you mean w-with you?" Light stuttered, surprised. "That's why y-you wanted to find the river? Because it leads to the lake?"

The tom's gaze rested on her again, and he looked slightly embarrassed. "If yoh don wann'o, I'll uhnduh-stahn," he meowed.

She stared at him with shock. "Of course I want to! I don't want to be stolen by a couple of housefolk and be forced to eat rabbit droppings for supper! I want to be part of a Clan!" she mewed.

The loner watched her. "Yoh uhnduh-stahn that there ain't no Clans 'round the lake no more? There's just mem'ries left."

Light nodded enthusiastically. "Well, we could make our own one day!" she meowed happily.

His ears twitched. "A bright kittypet, yoh are. I don usually help leetle kitties like yohself."

"I'm not a kittypet!" she protested. "I didn't _live_ with housefolk!"

"Firs' rule o' da Clans," he muttered, and Light could swear he was smiling, "is that yoh call dem housefo'k Twolegs."

* * *

**Author's Note:** So WHO is this loner? What happened to the Clans? He's going to follow the river to the lake, but if there are no Clans... what will happen? Lightkit will find out!


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Sorry about the long time you had to wait, guys! Thanks for everyone who reviewed, and to Pumakit (who I think reviewed anyways XD) for asking me yesterday when the next chapter would come out! This chapter is dedicated to Kylyn, A Sweet Dream, bloomforever, Drifting Rose (Pumakit), Angela-Dream Hagai, and Kissy Kat. throws Light plushies at them

* * *

**Chapter III**

Light stood quite still for a moment, taking in this new information. "Twolegs," she repeated thoughtfully.

The tom rolled his eyes. "Well, let's get goin' then," he meowed, standing up and stretching. "It's no good sittin' in a pile o' damp moss when ya have a long jurney ahead a yer."

"Okay," the she-kit replied, "I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Light- what's your name?"

For once the loner looked a bit sad. "I don' reckon I haff one, missy. If I did, I don' rememba."

Light wondered how you would be able to forget your own name. What would other cats call you? But before she could ask, he got to his paws and had already started walking down the river at fast pace. "Come on, Ligh'," he called over his shoulder. "We gots ter go now!"

She leapt to her feet and hurried after him, astonished at how swiftly the old cat was moving. "Please tell me more about the clans. Did they have names like Light or Nellie?"

"_Nellie?_" he snorted. "Wha' kinda name is Nellie? Naah, they had a special way o' namin' their kin."

Light waited for him to go on. "So, what were they called, then?" she prompted.

"Da kits were named by dere mum. Da mum always chose the first half of the name- like Ligh'," he nodded towards her, "and da second half o' a kit's name wudd be 'kit'. You wudd be Ligh'kit. Like I said, at six moons o' age, dey would become apprentices. As soon as dey were apprentices, da second haff o' dere name would become 'paw'. You wudd be Ligh'paw. An' when dey become a warrior, once dey learned enough, da second haff would change to something special. You cudd be Ligh'heart, Ligh'tail, Ligh'whisker, Ligh'pool, or anything yur leader could think o'. It was yur leader who gave ya yur warrior name. You wudd keep dat name da res' o' yur life, unless you yourself became a leader. Then you wudd be Ligh'star."

Light was fascinated. "What were other cats' names like?"

"A couple o' famous leaders were Leopardstar, Blackstar, Onestar, and Firestar," replied the loner, his murky green eyes flashing slightly.

"And their… 'warrior' names?"

"Leopardfur, Blackfoot, Onewhisker, and Fireheart."

"And they really… they really were raised in the Clans since they were kits? Which Clans were they leaders of? Did they always live together?" the she-kit asked insistently.

The tom's ears twitched, as if he was holding back something. "Well, Leopardstar wuz leader o' RiverClan. Blackstar o' ShadowClan, Onestar o' WindClan, an' Firestar o' ThunderClan. All o' dem were born inter da Clans, 'cept Firestar. He wuz born a kittypet, but the leader o' ThunderClan before 'im, Bluestar, took 'im in. Nobody remembers why. He had an enemy in 'is own Clan, name o' Tigerclaw. Tigerclaw wuz ambitious, and killed the former deputy, Redtail. He said tha' an enemy RiverClan warrior had killed him. Firs' a cat called Lionheart became deputy, but he didn' las' long. Tigerclaw became deputy, and tried ter kill Bluestar with a trap by a Thunderpath, but Firestar's own apprentice wandered into it. Her name wuz Cinderpelt, and her leg wuz broken beyon' help. She had ter spend her life as a medicine cat, instead o' a warrior. Anyway, Firestar suspected Tigerclaw, but Bluestar didn' believe 'im. Eventually, Tigerclaw tried ter kill Bluestar, but Firestar saved her, and Tigerclaw wuz exiled. Later, it turned out he had become leader o' ShadowClan."

"No way! Why would ShadowClan accept him?"

"ShadowClan had gone through a terrible sickness, and they didn' know bout the stuff he got up to. He was a strong leader, and that wuz what they needed. The newly named Tigerstar tried ter set a dog pack on ThunderClan, and brought an evil cat called Scourge from the city ter the forest. Scourge killed Tigerstar, and nearly took over the fores', but Firestar stopped 'im."

Light stared at the loner, mystified. "Wow! What happened to Firestar?"

Again the tom didn't seem to hear her. "Look, it's late out. We got ter stop and bed down for da night."

Soon they found a large pine tree with a burrow at its roots. Light's companion immediately flopped down and began to snore, but the adventurous kit's curiosity wasn't satisfied. She crawled out of the hole, sprang up the tree, and sat on a low branch, staring out at the river, and thinking.

The stars had begun to sparkle, and Light stared up at them. Was that where 'StarClan', the ancient Clans' warriors' ancestors, walked? Were they still there? She began to doze off, her bright green eyes flickering.

_Light was standing at a glittering pool filled with stars. She felt strangely at peace, and suddenly realized she wasn't alone. She glanced up and saw a slim, rather familiar she-cat, whose eyes were as bright a green as her own. The new she-cat was a tortoiseshell. Light stared at her in wonder, and the older cat began to speak. "You are welcome here, Light. We are your family."_

_The tiny she-kit stared around as suddenly a crowd of cats, all with starry fur, bounded up to her. One was a gray she-kit; another was a gray tom with white patches in his fur, and yet another was a second tortoiseshell cat. Suddenly the crowd of cats parted, and one huge brown tabby, a tom, sat at the banks of the pond. His amber gaze bore into her…_

_

* * *

_**Author's Note:** Aren't I so nice to you? I decided to slip in the dream to add suspense so this wouldn't be a boring chapter about the heroic Firestar XD Sorry if our friend the loner's accent changes, I keep forgetting what it sounds like. Oh, I slipped in a few hints in this chapter about the loner and who Light is descended from. I'm already planning the chapter where Light meets the first kit of KitClan...

All reviewers get tortoiseshell plushies with green eyes!! You don't even have to log in! XD


End file.
